Brisingr Sporkings
A few thoughts on the book description: Book Description OATHS SWORN . . . loyalties tested . . . forces collide. Exciting! Though what sort of forces are colliding I don't know. Perhaps bad writing and characterization. Though, for all we know he could have matured. I will give him this. He has had several years to work on his craft and hopefully he has learned something. Still, I find the Oaths Sworn to be a horribly cliched plot device. The Hero swears an oath and then you know something is going to come up that requires him to go against the sworn oath. Usually another sworn oath. And thus leads to tension and things. But it's a plot device that you know is going to happen, and while it could be well done in the hands of a talented writer, in Paolini’s case, I doubt he'll have the subtly to pull it off. Following the colossal battle against the Empire’s warriors on the Burning Plains, Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, have narrowly escaped with their lives. Still there is more at hand for the Rider and his dragon, as Eragon finds himself bound by a tangle of promises he may not be able to keep. And this is why you don't make promises you don't think you'll be able to keep. However, since this book is as predictable as the sun rising, we know that somehow Eragon will manage to survive. And it wasn't narrowly escaping with their lives, Murtagh let them live. First is Eragon’s oath to his cousin Roran: to help rescue Roran’s beloved, Katrina, from King Galbatorix’s clutches. But Eragon owes his loyalty to others, too. The Varden are in desperate need of his talents and strength—as are the elves and dwarves. When unrest claims the rebels and danger strikes from every corner, Eragon must make choices— choices that take him across the Empire and beyond, choices that may lead to unimagined sacrifice. Which really shouldn't have been made or at least taken care of right away, in regards to Katrina's rescue. She's safe as long as they can use her for leverage. (A point I made in the original go over of Eldest). And this is hardly a tangle of promises. He has to help rescue Katrina and deal with the Varden. And really, that's it, if I recall correctly. But what do I know? I've just read the books. Eragon is the greatest hope to rid the land of tyranny. Can this once-simple farm boy unite the rebel forces and defeat the king? Stupid question. Of course he will. But then again they are trying to get people interested in reading this book, so I suppose it's allowed, but really it's the simple farm boy to greatest hope that gets me. It's a waving cliche here. Not that we didn't already know that, but yes. But now we know what Brisnger's about, not that it actually shows up something new and interesting happening. It sounds like every other bad fantasy story out there. Drinking Game Parts Category:Brisingr Category:Browse Category:Inheritance Cycle